Today's work environment is becoming increasingly untethered. For instance, people are using mobile devices when away from the office environment to continue working and improve efficiency. In some conventional systems, people are using work-based applications and personal applications on the same devices (whether mobile device, desktop device or other type of device). Because of the various permissions and access restrictions associated with some work-based applications, there may be limited or no communication or data sharing between the work-based applications and the personal applications. This may cause inefficiencies for the user who may be required to login in separately to each application and who may be precluded from accessing necessary information housed in one application that may be useful in another application. Further, each application must have separate security and/or access rules which can be cumbersome and may lead to inconsistencies.